La yako de Dejima
by Hyozade
Summary: No quisieron escuchar las advertencias. Atrapados en una isla desconocida, donde su único compañero es el miedo, ¿qué otra les queda más que entregarse al ser que los asecha? [Sucrette/LynnxHarem]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Corazón de Melón/Amour Sucré/My Candy Love y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov.**

* * *

A cinco hombres jóvenes se les fue enseñado el idioma japonés, con fines de comunicación.

La isla de Dejima, en Japón, fue utilizada como medio de negociaciones para que los extranjeros se pusieran en contacto con la gente del país del sol naciente.

A pesar de que se conocían desde que embarcaron, uno podía notar a simple vista la tensión entre el joven de cabello negro, y el muchacho rubio, la afinidad que tenía el primero con un joven de particular cabello platinado, y como otro, de carácter bromista y cabello oscuro, se desenvolvía con facilidad, y le había tomado un cierto gusto a tontear con el último, un joven de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes.

Eran un espectáculo para quien los viera, sobretodo para los pobres nativos, cuando ocasionalmente les encontraban y no podían evitar notar sus costumbres y expresiones extrañas, algo bastante común, si se tomaba en cuenta que venían todos de Francia.

-En verdad, Castiel se ha puesto insoportable estos días- refunfuñó Nathaniel sin cuidado- Es más desagradable de lo normal.

El joven junto a él, de ojos esmeraldas, soltó un bufido irritado, y rodó los ojos, con un ligero sudor perlando la piel de su frente, mientras hacía lo posible por fulminar con la mirada al nombrado, sin que este se diera cuenta.

Podían llamarle a Kentin como quisieran, cobarde, enclenque, como hacía el desconsiderado muchacho de ojos oscuros, pero nunca, un estúpido.

-Ni lo digas. Ya es molesto tener que compartir cuarto con él…

-¡Eh, señoritas!-sin querer, a Kentin le recorrió un escalofrío, y se puso rígido. El rubio no dio señal de reconocer su presencia, demasiado digno para siquiera dirigirle la palabra-Si ya terminaron de chismear, podrían caminar más rápido. No estamos aquí para pasarla bien, el estirado de Hendrick nos espera.

Todo era así con Castiel.

Dominación, fuerza bruta, imprudencia.

En pleno siglo diecinueve, se limitaba a expresiones básicas y rudimentarias, que le provocaban retortijones en el estómago, y unas malsanas ganas de comunicarse de forma poco civilizada con Castiel, y con suerte, darle unos cuantos golpes para quitarle los malos hábitos de encima.

Todo con fines filántropos, claro.

-¿No te mordiste a lengua, Castiel?-reprochó con amargura, sin lograr contenerse. Castiel siempre lograba sacar lo peor de él, y por su forma de actuar, lo disfrutaba, le divertía incluso- Si no mal recuerdo, te perdiste por mucho tiempo ayer. Regresaste más tarde de lo que habíamos acordado.

Los ojos oscuros de él se volvieron afilados, apretó su mano en un puño con fuerza, haciendo una amenaza discreta, y sin decir nada, apretó los labios, molesto.

Su puño temblaba, y ni la mano de Lysandro en su hombro, aliviaba los temblores que le recorrían por el brazo.

-Si, como cuando preguntaste por la casa Kabuki más cercana- agregó Kentin sin contenerse, sonando más como un niño provocando a otro. Atemorizado, e inseguro. Antes que pudiera terminar, se escuchó una risotada fuerte, y los ojos de ellos, y de algunos transeúntes se posaron en Armin.

-Ya lo recuerdo. Esos hombres nos llevaron a una casa grande, llamativa. Cuando empezó la función, resultó que era una casa especializada en kagema. Casi parecía que se te fueran a salir los ojos cuando se te acercó ese chico…

-¿Quieren callarse de una vez?

El reclamo no sonaba tan fuerte como le hubiera gustado, y como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, la mano de Lysandro sobre su hombro se sintió repentinamente pesada, más como una cadena que como un apoyo.

-No es culpa de Castiel, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, y tengo entendido que es más "activo" que nosotros. Además, esos hombres siempre me dieron una mala impresión.

No se atrevió a reclamarle a su amigo, que con la mirada desorientada, permanecía perdido en los desagradables recuerdos de ese día.

-Como sea-bufó irritado-¿No era Hendrick amigo tu papacito, _Nath_?-escupió con burla venenosa Castiel- Deberíamos ir más rápido, no quieres hacerlo enojar.

El rubio rechinó los dientes, furioso. Si no estuvieran en medio de la calle, si fuera menos civilizado, no habría dudado en hacerle tragarse su puño a golpes.

-Déjale-apaciguó Kentin-No vale la pena.

Ni él se lo creía.

Probablemente Castiel no lo recordara por su forma de actuar, pero ellos dos, a diferencia del resto, se conocían de tiempo antes.

Antes de entrar a la milicia, como le había exigido su padre, Kentin era un chico delgado, pequeño, y el objeto de burlas de muchos.

Era débil y complaciente, un intelectual. Le interesaban otro tipo de temas, era sensible, y aunque a su madre le encantaba y le instaba a sumirse más en sus intereses, a su padre pareció no agradarle tanto. Mucho menos el día en que llego golpeado y con la ropa hecha jirones por culpa de un grupo de _chicas._

-No se pongan tan serios-un brazo se le colgó de los hombros y antes de poder reaccionar, sintió el peso jalarle. Armin sonreía de oreja a oreja a su lado-Ya con lo que tenemos basta.

Siguieron el movimiento de barbilla de Armin hasta el edificio de relaciones internacionales.

Era un edificio mediano, con suficiente seguridad para resguardar sin dar una apariencia hostil. Después de todo, era un edificio de relaciones amistosas, para fortalecer el lazo entre dos naciones.

-Acabemos con esta mierda.

Con la mirada afilada, Castiel se abrió paso entre la gente, demasiado molesto para cortesías.

-Castiel-urgió Lysandro, demasiado tarde para detener al anciano que desprevenido, chocó contra su amigo.

El nombrado abrió los ojos. Tenía un mal carácter, pero definitivamente no era un bastardo insensible, simplemente un bastardo cabreado.

-Señor, disculpe a mi compañero-como un rayo amarillo, Nathaniel se fue junto al hombre, ayudándolo a incorporarse lentamente-No se lo tome a pecho. Es un imprudente, no puede evitarlo.

-¿Un qué, rubiecito?-se arremango la ropa, listo para propinarle un golpe a Nathaniel en medio de la gente-¡Ven y dímelo a la cara!

-Jovencito…

Nathaniel suspiró, derrotado. Ya veía venir la migraña que le vendría antes de dormir.

-Señor, de verdad, disculpe-Armin y Kentin parecían petrificados del susto, y Lysandro tenía esa mirada perdida de querer decir algo, y que en su intento por dar una respuesta apropiada, se había perdido en sus pensamientos-Como ya le dije, mi compañero…

-No, no me refiero a eso-los ojos del anciano estaban bien abiertos, y su rostro ya demacrado por la edad lucía devastado-Ustedes son extranjeros, ¿verdad?

Un bufido atrás de él.

-¿Qué nos delató? ¿El acento? ¿El cabello rubio?-volvió a cruzarse de brazos Castiel, con una expresión fastidiada-Disculpe, tenemos cosas más importantes que oír sus remembranzas de su juventud, anciano.

-¡No quiso decir eso, señor!-se excusó Kentin.

-Si, no se lo tome a pecho.

A Nathaniel le faltaba poco para lanzársele encima a Castiel, e incluso Lysandro lo miraba con desaprobación, aún sin encontrar las palabras correctas.

-No me entienden-hizo un ademán de querer tocarles, pero al vaciló, con sus ojos llenos de terror-Son extranjeros. Muchos como ustedes se pierden aquí, ¿no han notado que aquí no hay jóvenes?-Armin arqueó una ceja, sin acabar de entender a que venía todo aquello-Aquí es peligroso para ustedes, jóvenes. No se les ocurra alejarse del territorio delimitado, ir al bosque, y mucho menos ir solos a algún lugar. Es más seguro si van juntos. Además, si de casualidad…

-Bueno, señor, le agradecemos mucho que nos aconseje, pero tenemos un compromiso y estamos sobre el tiempo-paseó su mirada dorada sobre sus acompañantes, en un pedido de ayuda silenciosa-Le pedimos una disculpa otra vez.

-¡Les digo que escuchen! No porque sea viejo estoy loco-pidió el anciano, con los ojos furiosos-Es peligroso que se paseen por la isla a su gusto. Esta isla siempre estuvo custodiada por espíritus, es antigua, y ya antes de que llegaran ocasionalmente se perdían viajeros o hombres jóvenes. Desde que llegaron los extranjeros, esos espíritus se enfurecieron, las desapariciones se hicieron constantes, y los pocos jóvenes que quedaron decidieron irse de la isla. Los espíritus son territoriales, y aunque no todos son malos, los kitsune…

-Como dijo el rubio, señor-interrumpió Castiel-Tenemos un compromiso, y no nos queda tiempo para perder escuchando cuentos.

Por primera vez, Nathaniel tuvo que coincidir con Castiel, por más que le desagradara. No lo admitiría, pero si, como antes le había insinuado, estaba nervioso de tener el tiempo tan corto. Tenía una manía casi obsesiva por llegar a tiempo, y el saber que su padre podría enterarse si flaqueaba o fallaba en cualquier cosa, no hacía más que aumentar esa ansia.

Se despidió del hombre con una última disculpa.

Armin también le siguió, Lysandro se había ido con Castiel, y el último que quedó atrás fue Kentin.

-¿Dijo kitsune?

El anciano asintió, con tristeza.

-Mi hijo desapareció hace mucho tiempo, no creíamos que le pasara nada.

Kentin tragó con dificultad, el sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo.

-Por favor, vayan con cuidado.

El niño asustadizo al que había intentado sepultar se estremeció con la advertencia del anciano, y con un asentimiento corto, fue tras su grupo.

Sintió como si algo pesado le cayera al estómago, y con renuencia, miró atrás.

Los espíritus y fantasmas no eran más que historias para asustar a los niños pequeños, y él ya no era uno.

No tendría razones para estar asustado, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Esta es una historia de CDM que quise hacer por el evento de Halloween de este año.**

 **Pensaba hacer una historia para cada chico, pero al final, como tengo otras historias planeadas y no quería echarme la soga al cuello tan rápido, decidí hacer una sola historia tipo harem con un solo final. Aunque podría hacer oneshots para cada chico en esta misma historia después.**

 **Es la primera historia que hago para otro fandom que no es Naruto desde hace un tiempo, y me pone un poquito nerviosa.**

 **En fin.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Antes que me olvide, les dejo el glosario.**

 **Kagema: Los** ** _kagema_** **eran a menudo aprendices de actores de** ** _kabuki_** **(que a su vez a menudo eran prostitutos fuera del escenario) y servían a una clientela de mujeres y hombres. Para los clientes masculinos el servicio habitual era el sexo anal pasivo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Corazón de Melón/Amour Sucré/My Candy Love y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov.**

* * *

El sabor del alcohol en su boca era intoxicante, asfixiante. Sentía su garganta caliente, con un peculiar sabor acariciando sus papilas gustativas.

-¿Ya te acaloraste, rubiecito?-una sonrisa torcida curvó sus labios, los ojos oscuros de Castiel brillaban, iluminados como una noche de estrellas, llenos de sorna-Que virginal saliste.

Se empinó un trago de la botella, sin miramiento alguno.

Armin había demostrado un sorprendente aguante al alcohol, manteniéndose despierto, no sobrio, recargado contra la pared.

Kentin llevaba un tiempo balbuceando sin sentido, y Lysandro, a pesar de tener casi la misma experiencia que Castiel, quedó desplomado luego de unos cuantos tragos.

Nathaniel no quería admitirlo, pero cuando empezó a ver a dos Castiel el vez de uno, sospechó que a lo mejor no había sido una buena idea beber tanto.

¿A dónde había quedado su responsabilidad?

¿De verdad era tan fácil provocarlo?

-Me voy al hotel.

Estaba molesto, con Castiel, y consigo mismo.

No quería ridiculizarse más.

-¡Espera...!

No distinguió la voz de quien le habló. Todo estaba demasiado difuso, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más le costaba entender porque a alguien podría gustarle embriagarse.

Lo que si logró distinguir, en cambio, fue la _desagradable_ , _estruendosa_ , y molesta risa de Castiel, que denotaba en su forma rastrera de pronunciar, cuán afectado estaba por el alcohol.

-Déjalo, que haga lo que quiera...

Apresuró el paso.

Podía estar _ligeramente_ ebrio, pero no se rebajaría a causar una pelea en un lugar público.

Ya se había rebajado lo suficiente.

Salió del edificio, hastiado y arrastrando sus pasos. Por más que intentaba disimularlo, aparentemente no hacia un buen trabajo en ocultar lo mareado que estaba.

Encima, la gente le miraba como si fuera lo más raro del mundo.

Refunfuñó en un murmuro, molesto.

Ya llevaban un tiempo allí, ver a un extranjero no debía ser causa de tanto escándalo. De por sí le dolía la cabeza...

-Señor, ¿esta bien?

Separó los pies, buscando equilibrio.

-¿Mmh?

-Camina raro.

Parpadeó, ajustando su borrosa vista.

El que le hablaba era un niño joven, de máximo diez años. Llevaba el cabello corto, nada en su apariencia era fuera de lo común para un niño japonés.

Eran sus ojos, esos oscuros ojos marrón, los que le ponían nervioso.

Debía ser el alcohol.

-Bebí mucho-confesó con la sinceridad que sólo un ebrio podía lograr.

El niño asintió.

-Se nota.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo se tambaleaba, y por más que se esforzara en contenerse, el llamado de la naturaleza era fuerte.

-Disculpa-puso una mano sobre el hombro del niño buscando apoyo-¿Sabes dónde puedo ir al baño?

-Pues, por allá esta el bosque-el bosque. El bosque lleno de árboles secos, árboles secos necesitados de agua tanto como él necesitaba desahogo. Era perfecto-Y por allá esta la embajada-señaló un punto borroso a lo lejos, demasiado difuso para Nathaniel-¿No tiene a dónde ir, señor?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Lo estaba confundiendo con un indigente?

-Me estoy quedando en un hotel-habló en un japonés atropellado y hosco-Vine por diplomacia, para estrechar las relaciones entre Francia y Japón.

-A mi no se me hace muy diplomático-arrugó su pequeña nariz, asqueado por el aroma que despedía el aliento de Nathaniel.

Un golpe de conciencia lo abrumó, y se apresuró a llevar una mano a su boca.

-Voy a la embajada entonces.

Aunque no tenía idea de donde quedaba, y el bosque quedaba mucho más cerca.

-¡Señor, esta yendo al bosque!-el chiquillo corrió, apresurándose a su lado-¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

Se tambaleó a un lado.

-No, puedo sólo. No estoy tan ebrio.

El pequeño le miró, con preocupación evidente en sus ojos oscuros.

-No debería acercarse al bosque. Mi hermano mayor se perdió allí hace dos años, y...

-Ustedes si que son supersticiosos-cortó indignado, con una voz severa que se asemejaba a la de Castiel cuando estaba molesto-Soy extranjero, pero no soy estúpido. Puedo entrar y salir por mi propia cuenta sin problemas.

Con paso apresurado, se alejó del niño, que detrás suyo le suplicaba no entrar.

Bah.

Era un bosque y ya, y él era lo suficientemente capaz para entrar y salir.

O al menos así era la lógica del embriagado chico.

* * *

-¿Esta perdido, joven extranjero?

Entre la nube de pensamientos al azar que tenía, tuvo uno fugaz en particular. La mujer le hablaba con formalidad, una formalidad que lo hacia confundir el japonés y el francés.

Manoteó el aire, ofendido.

-No, no. El que se pierde es Lysandro. Yo vine a orinar.

Sobrio, le habrían dado arcadas, habría enrojecido por su forma de hablar, y sin dudar, se disculparía profusamente frente a la joven.

La chica escondió una disimulada risa tras su mano, y a Nathaniel se le ocurrió de repente que era muy bueno haciendo bromas si podía hacer a una chica reír así.

-Que elocuente-el rostro de la chica de iluminó con una sonrisa. Había algo peculiar en ella, algo...-¿Estas solo?

-Si. Bueno, no...-se lamió los labios resecos, impregnados por el sabor del alcohol-Vine con otros chicos, pero nos peleamos.

Aunque la chica desconocida era muy agradable, atractiva y todo, de verdad tenía ganas de ir al baño.

Podía estar ebrio, pero con lo que podía aferrarse a su dignidad, ni así orinaría frente a ella, incluso si la idea lo llamaba cada vez más.

-¿Por qué?

Y era curiosa.

-Porque Castiel es un imbécil.

Conciso, al punto. No había mejor forma de expresarse.

La risa de la chica era ligera, musical, como campanas de viento, o el canto de aves diurnas, extrañamente refrescante en aquella noche iluminada sólo por el brillo etéreo de la luna.

Su rostro, ya coloreado por el calor de la vigorizante bebida, se volvió cálido hasta llegarle a las orejas.

Fue suficiente para devolverle un poco de pudor.

-Perdona, no quise decir eso.

-No importa-dijo ella con simpleza. Se acercó a él, hasta ponerlo incómodo-¿Puedo acompañarte?

De repente, como un baño de agua fría, Nathaniel sintió su cuerpo cubrirse de sudor.

No recordaba cuanto había tomado, pero su apariencia no debía ser la mejor, y aún peor, debía emanar un desagradable olor a alcohol, nada atractivo para una chica.

Si su padre lo viera...

-¿Acompañarme? No voy a ningún lado-excepto a su hotel, pero ni loco la llevaría con él. Podía imaginarse el alboroto que montarían si lo veían con ella, y... Anda, ¡¿se lo estaba planteando?!-Disculpa, hace un rato me perdí, y...

-No me refiero a ir a algún lado-puso sus manos contra su pecho, sentía sus dedos afilados, fríos aún a través de su ropa. Era una sensación electrizante-Quiero pasar la noche contigo.

-¡Pero estamos en el bosque!

Según recordaba, las pocas chicas japonesas con las que se había encontrado en la isla eran mucho más recatadas que en Francia.

También estaba Melody, y aunque no se molestaba en disimular sus sentimientos, no era tan indiscreta en lo que quería.

Sus pocas experiencias con mujeres se limitaban a miradas disimuladas más que a insinuaciones directas.

¡Y apenas la conocía!

-Mi casa esta cerca de aquí-se colgó de su cuello, y con una sonrisa peculiar en los labios, hundió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando. En ese preciso momento, a Nathaniel dejó de parecerle una mujer atractiva.

Sus rasgos, e incluso sus expresiones eran depredadoras, todo en él lo instaba a correr de allí.

-¡Pe-Pe...! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-alarmado, quiso sacársela de encima.

Aún presa del temor, intentó ser lo menos brusco posible. Podía ser una mujer extraña, que le ponía el cabello de punta, pero seguía siendo una mujer.

El agarre alrededor que tenía en su cuello era casi férreo, y en medio de su confusión y pánico, lo sintió casi pesado, como si lo arrastrase de la tierra al infierno.

-Tranquilo-pidió ella con voz de seda-Hueles muy bien.

-¿De casualidad eres...?-titubeó, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por superar el repentino e irracional miedo que le llenaba las venas-¿...Una... Prostituta?

Los labios pegados a su cuello dejaron salir otra risa musical.

-No, ¿voy demasiado rápido para ti?-paseó su lengua por lentitud sobre el cuello de Nathaniel, en un gesto que debería ser sensual y que por alguna razón, a él no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso. Era casi como si...-Es que hueles demasiado bien. Apenas puedo contenerme...

Depositó un beso casto sobre la arteria carótida de él, allí donde podía sentir el latido de su corazón dispararse.

-Yo sólo me acuesto con hombres que me gustan.

Sin saber que hacer, con la cara de un rojo casi imposible y una mujer encima suyo, lo único que podía hacer Nathaniel era permanecer allí, quieto, con los brazos en torno a la cintura femenina, incapaces de tocarla.

Separó su rostro del cuello de Nathaniel, de ese lugar en que su olor era mas fuerte.

La vio acercarse peligrosamente a él, sus ojos cerrados, enmarcados por largas pestañas, la piel suave y sin imperfección alguna... Y si se quedaba quieto, en segundos comprobaría la textura aparentemente suave de esos labios llenos.

Era irreal.

Cuando fue capaz de sentir la respiración de ella cercana a la suya, la chica sonrió, mostrando unos afilados y blanquecinos dientes.

Callo su grito en un beso, uno que le hizo a Nathaniel olvidarse de todo.

Sus labios eran suaves, más incluso de lo que parecían. Se amoldaban con una perfección de ensueño a los suyos, restregandolos con suavidad.

Era delicioso.

Se encontró a si mismo abrazándola, pegando su cuerpo delicado y femenino al suyo tanto como la ropa se los permitía.

Era su primer beso.

Los brazos de ella se cerraron en su espalda, con una fuerza casi descomunal, que de no ser por la maravillosa sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo y nublaba sus sentidos, sería doloroso.

Era como si le quisiera robar el alma con un beso.

Él también cayó presa de sus instintos, y en una ebriedad más dulce que la del alcohol, se dio cuenta que no le molestaba, mientras hundía su mano en los cabellos de ella.

Nada importaba.

Incluso sí momentos antes de besarse bajo la luz platinada de la luna, el rostro que había visto sonreirle, el angelical rostro de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, se había transformado en un monstruoso zorro.

* * *

 **YA SALIO EL EPISODIO 33**

 **Bueno, antes que nada, pido una disculpa por haberme tomado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Ya debe ser algo que leen comúnmente, pero quise concentrarme en la escuela para poder salir de vacaciones sin preocuparme por nada. A más tardar, espero terminar este fic en Enero.**

 **Agrego un término al glosario:**

 **Yako: tipo de kitsune perverso, literalmente significa "zorro de campo", y a diferencia del resto, es salvaje, e incluso malvado.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**


End file.
